


Her eyes.

by Cat_Uni_creating



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga), Spy x Family
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, LloydxYoru, Short & Sweet, SpyxFamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: Twilight had seen an innumerable amount of eyes colors in his life, but for some reason, Yoru’s red eyes didn’t leave his mind.





	Her eyes.

Brown.

Blue.

Green.

**Red**

Twilight had seen an innumerable amount of eyes colors in his life, but for some reason, Yoru’s red eyes didn’t leave his mind.

It wasn’t that he was purposely trying to think about her, it was that the mission was always present in his head and in one point of it, his thoughts had wandered from the mission to her.

To the Yoru that smiled gently to him and reassured him that he was doing a good job as a parent. The Yoru with an inhuman strenght that had better abilities than himself, but even so she was always obnoxious and somewhat idiotic.

Beautiful and reliable, clumsy yet hard working, Yoru Briar with her red eyes gazing at him as the grenade behind them went off with a harsh sound and all the shining orange light that went violently up with the explosion reflected in her iris as he proposed to her.

It was just for work; he told himself multiple times.

But with every second that Twilight spended with her, something in his heart resonated.

Was this what he wanted? A family?

He was spy, he wasn’t even allowed to have any of that.

But Yoru’s “Welcome back, Lloyd” filled him with something he never felt before and it made him a little protective of his tittle as her husband.

Kind smile, warm spreading all over his body as he thinks of her.

Anya is asleep with a peaceful and knowing smile in the couch and Twilight sighs, going over and carrying little Anya to her room.

Yoru also went to her room to clean some stuff from her work earlier.

Maybe he’ll cook something for her.

But it’s not like all he can think is her red eyes shining with joy upon the expectation of delicious food in front her.

Definitely not the reason why he is going to put his best in cooking.


End file.
